


The Next Step

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [61]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Akaashi has never cheated at anything, it's a skill he lacks, but wants to learn.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Next Step

His deep gold eyes stared earnestly into Keiji’s luminous blue-green ones. “Are you sure you want to go through with this Akaashi?”

Keiji smiled, taking his hand, and stroking his thumb across the back of Bokuto’s palm. “Yes Bokuto san, it’s time.”

“But you always said you would never, could never, do it, with anyone. Why with me?”

“Because you’re special, I could never do this with anyone else.”

“And why now, so suddenly?”

“Yukie said it best; she told me everybody has a moment. It’s our moment, the time is right.”

“You know they will be so mad with us don’t you, for going behind their backs. Especially Yukie.”

Keiji smiled, a little sadly. “I know, and I’m sure that she will take umbrage, for a while. But in the end she’ll forgive us, they all will. They’ll see that what we are doing is the right thing for us now.”

Bokuto looked around at the small room where they waited. “Ready then Akaashi?”

Keiji flashed him a brilliant smile and squeezed his hand. “Ready.”

“Let’s do it then.” Bokuto led him to the doors and pushed them open. They stepped into the room and their eyes alighted on the familiar box on the table.

Bokuto opened it and slowly withdrew two rings from within. He passed one to Keiji who looked at it gleaming in his hand, a dreamy smile on his face. 

Raising the shiny golden object to his mouth he sank his teeth into the soft sweet, glazed delicacy.

“Akaashi I’m proud of you for trying to develop your social skills but are you sure we shouldn’t have told them that the donut delivery had arrived _before_ they all left for the crime scene?” Bokuto asked between mouthfuls.


End file.
